


Short Tumblr Prompt Drabbles

by onewingedhoneybee



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Kissing, Masturbation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Phone Sex, Voice Kink, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 23:07:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19365601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onewingedhoneybee/pseuds/onewingedhoneybee
Summary: Each chapter is a smut prompt from a tumblr post (linked in Notes.)Chapter One: Stefano Valentini/Reader -Kissing/Making OutChapter Two: Stefano Valentino/Reader - Phone Sex





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All the prompts I will be using are from this post: https://anotheropti.tumblr.com/post/124755875817/smut-fic-prompts
> 
> I plan on doing a wide variety of characters, ships and fandoms. If anyone wants to suggest one for me I would love it! 
> 
> This one is the most tame, but the rest are all smut prompts. I'm challenging myself to write each prompt in less than an hour (difficult for an ADD person like me) and I'm trying to get through all of them in an effort to improve my writing.

"Ah, hold on, darling..."

You froze, your lips positioned centimeters away from Stefano's neck. You sat up, eyeing him inquisitively from your place in his lap. You were in the living room of his apartment, the film playing on his television long forgotten. 

"What is it?" You asked, perplexed. You were attempting (and apparently failing) to turn a nice make out session into something more... involved. Something that Stefano would normally never object to. 

"I have an appointment in half an hour." He said, stroking your leg in a soothing manner. "You know I would love to carry on, cara mia, but it will have to wait. I'll need to leave in ten minutes."

Damn it, you had forgotten. You gave him a look that could only be described as a pout, but nodded in understanding. Feeling a bit conniving, however, you scooted forward, draping your arms around his neck and leaning into him, your nose touching his.  
"Let's make the most of our time, hm?" Your tone was teasing, and Stefano looked interested but wary. "I wanna give you something to remember me by."

"I don't know if that's the best idea-" he started, but was interrupted by your lips attached to his neck, biting into his skin softly. You knew that whatever marks you left would be covered by his scarf, and you were motivated by this fact to leave as many as he would allow. 

"Mi fai impazzire," Stefano groaned, guiding you away from his neck and into a deep kiss. One of his hands tangled in your hair while the other gripped your waist, pulling you even closer than you had been. A small noise escaped your throat, your hands gripping the front of his jacket. 

You felt his tongue against your lips and you opened your mouth, inviting him inside. You felt his hand creep up your leg, reaching under your skirt, and you pressed into him, biting his bottom lip and gasping just a little as he lightly pressed his fingers into the wet spot on your panties. It was his turn to nibble on your neck this time, leaving you helpless to do anything but moan softly as his fingers crept up slowly, reaching the hem of your underwear and -

Suddenly, the shrill sound of an alarm filled the room and you both jolted. Stefano reached over the silence his alarm before sighing. 

"That's my cue, cara mia." He said, hair disheveled and panting a little. You groaned, collapsing dramatically on the couch. 

"Stefano," you said, glaring at him with the most menacing face you could manage in your messy and aroused state. "If you aren't back here in exactly two hours, I'm going to kill you."


	2. Stefano Valentini/Reader - A12 - Phone Sex

It was truly a gorgeous day. 

Children could be heard playing out on the street, elderly neighbors were out gardening and the temperature was so comfortable you felt content to leave the window open slightly to catch the occasional breeze.

You were, unfortunately, bored out of your damn mind.

It was moments like these that you really cursed yourself for being a responsible adult, or at least attempting to be one when the mood struck. The most recent incidence of this was telling your boyfriend, Stefano Valentini, that no, you couldn't go on that week-and-a-half-long business trip to London with him because you would miss too many classes and probably get fired from your part-time position at the local book shop.

London, damn it. 

You reasoned with yourself that you wouldn't have that much fun anyway, that Stefano would probably be occupied with his photo shoots most of the time, you'd be bored and alone just the same as you were now. 

You sighed to yourself as you flipped through one of your textbooks, knowing this wasn't true. He would definitely make time for you, he even told you of the places you would visit together and the nice hotel you would be staying in. I could be having fancy hotel sex right now. But you had to be responsible. Adulting was all about giving up fun opportunities to move yourself forward in the world. So you could continue to be miserable and exhausted your whole life but with marginally larger sums of money, more debt, and maybe some kids running around.

Boredom really turns me into a pessimist, you thought woefully.

It was approaching lunchtime, but you weren't particularly hungry. To be honest, you weren't feeling much of anything. Your homework had been completed, your next shift didn't start until tomorrow morning, you were pretty broke and on top of everything else all of your friends were too busy to hang out. It left you feeling discontent and you were pretty sure scrolling through Twitter was not going to help with that. 

Collapsing back on your bed, you thought of the last time you had seen Stefano. He had insisted on spending the day together after your classes finished, and had taken you back to his apartment for lunch.

And then a bit of dessert.

Your cheeks flushed slightly as you recalled the way he had held your hands above your head, first with his hands and then with his scarf, keeping you in your place as he stripped you down. Playing with your nipples, stroking your clit, encouraging you to moan and telling you what a masterpiece you were, a work of art for him to perfect. 

The way he felt inside you, gasping English and Italian words in your ear.  
“Sing for me, cara mia.”

You were undeniably wet now, all worked up and no one around to help you with it. You stood up quickly, moving over to the window and closing it, shutting the blinds so no poor old woman would peek into your window and see what you were about to do. Sitting back down on your bed, you pulled your sweater off before kicking away your jeans and panties, landing somewhere on the floor to be dealt with later. You laid back on the pillows, one hand teasing a nipple as the other delved lower.

You planned to make short work of it, take the edge off and then maybe watch some Netflix. You rubbed at your clit just the way you liked it, a steady pace that was sure to get you off in only a few minutes. Your mind drifted back to Stefano, his hot breath on your neck, how his length seemed to hit all the right spots inside you, how good the stretch felt.

As you felt yourself getting closer to orgasm, your phone rang. You would have ignored it, except the ringtone that was blaring from the speakers, Serenade for Strings, was the song you specifically assigned to Stefano, and his free moments and your waking hours did not tend to sync up when timezone difference was a factor.

With a shuddering groan, you reached over and hit 'answer.'

“Hel-hello.” You greeted weakly.

“Good evening, dear. Well, I do believe it's early afternoon over there.” Stefano's velvety voice came through the speaker. “Just finished my last shoot of the day and thought I would check in. How are things back in Krimson?”

You tried to gather yourself, but found that the man's voice only made you more aroused. You coughed deliberately. “Everything is great over here, lovely... lovely day today.” You knew your voice sounded wobbly. “It's all sunny out, really nice... uh...”

“My dear,” does his voice sound lower? “I know you very well, and I am quite acquainted with your speech patterns. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were having a bit of fun over there without me.”

Shit. He really did know you well. “Ah... well, I um.” You tried to think of a reply but found yourself coming up short.

“Tell me my dear, were you thinking of me when you were touching yourself?”

You took in a sharp breath. “Yeah, yes. I did.”

“Well, don't stop on my account.”

You moaned softly at that, your hand venturing back down to where it had been moments prior.

“Yes, sir.” You responded.

“Very good.” His voice was like melted caramel, and it turned you on even more. “You can't even imagine the things I would be doing to you if you were here right now.”

You moaned louder this time, rubbing your clit with one hand while the other held your phone. You had an idea.

“That's right, let me hear you. You're so desperate for it, aren't you.” You noticed his voice was a bit rougher, and you realized he was probably touching himself as well. “I'd have you tied up, helpless under me, begging for more. Begging for my cock.” You gasped at that. “I want you to finger yourself, darling.”

Not one to disobey, you carefully placed the phone next to your ear on your pillow before inserting two fingers, your other hand still working your clit. You were certain your moans got even louder and you desperately prayed the neighbors couldn't hear, but it wasn't enough to make you think of stopping.

“Good girl.” You could feel yourself get even more wet at the praise, lost in the double sensations.

“I bet you would feel even better with me inside you.” He purred in your ear. “Fucking you with the vibrator on your clit, your arms tied up and your legs spread for me. Nowhere to go.” He sounded a bit breathless now, and you certainly weren't faring any better.

“Ahh... Stefano... I'm close.” You whined out, legs shaking as you tossed your head back against your pillow. It was so much better like this, knowing he could hear you, hearing him tell you all the things he planned to do to you.

“I am as well,” his voice tumbled through the speaker. “Where would you want me to come?”

You were completely lost now, feet digging into your sheets as you squirmed desperately, chasing your release. “On... on my face.” You heard him groan in appreciation. “Ah... Stefano I'm... fuck!” 

Your orgasm seized you, clenching around your fingers as your back arched, and you heard Stefano groan as he finished as well. It was intense, leaving spots behind your eyelids for a second, and you were breathing heavily when it ended, still gasping from the aftershocks.

After a moment, Stefano spoke. “Are you feeling better now, dear?”

You giggled. “Much better. Though I won't be a hundred percent until you get back.” You pulled the blanket over you, getting cold now that the heat of arousal was fading.

“Good. It will only be three more days, and then we can... make up for the time we lost.” His tone was suggestive, and you felt excitement at the insinuation.

“Friday can't come soon enough.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
